


Moonlight Sonata

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: He was given one mission; to infiltrate a secret community of werewolves lead by Fenrir Greyback.





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Dumbledore wanted to see him in office. And he wanted to see him now.   
  
Lupin stood beside the fireplace in the common room of his small cottage. In his hand, he juggled a half empty bag of floo powder. He debated if he should reply to Dumbledore’s message or simply pretend to ignore the old wizard. Lupin respected Albus, but lately he seemed to more off than usual. He took a look around the small, old cottage he bought with the little money his parents had left him in their will. After Sirius had escaped from Azkaban, he spent almost two years on the run and at Grimmauld Place. Now he returned to his desolate home.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Lupin opened the bag in his hand, and took a palm full of the powder. He stepped into the large fireplace that had transfigured at the end of the small room. Lupin took one more look around his dark common room then threw the powder to his feet. His body was engulfed in harmless, green flames, and he could feel himself being transported from his home.   
  
He closed his eyes before stepping out of the fireplace into a room that gave off a familiar air. Lupin could hear Fawkes before he heard someone descending slowly down the stairs. He opened his eyes to see a slightly weak Dumbledore walking down the stairs that led from his own astronomy tower. The old wizard looked at him with curious eyes when he walked past him towards his desk.   
  
“It’s nice of you to meet with me,” Dumbledore said, his voice calm and collected, but Lupin could hear the sarcastium in the wizard’s voice.   
  
Lupin merely nodded his head, and sat down across from Dumbledore in a chair that had been summoned before he had arrived. He eyed the blackened hand that rested on the desk, but said nothing when Dumbledore covered it with his other hand. The old wizard eyed him, his blue eyes sparklingly even though Lupin could see pain in their depths. Dumbledore gave him a swift nod, then spoke again.   
  
“I have a mission for you,” Dumbledore said simply, as if the simple word mission would catch Lupin’s attention. Dumbledore was never one for subtleties, and Lupin was never one for missions.   
  
“What kind of mission?” Lupin asked, humouring the old man.   
  
“I want you to infiltrate a community I found run by Fenrir Greyback,” Dumbledore asked, leaning across his desk to look at Lupin better. His blue eyes peaked over his half moon glasses. “I have a feeling you won’t deny this chance,” Dumbledore added. Something mysterious sparkled in the depth’s of his eyes. Sometimes it felt like Dumbledore could see into the future.   
  
“For how long?” Lupin asked, knowing full well he was the only one for the job - mission, whatever you want to call it.   
  
“This winter,” Dumbledore replied with a smile. No one could say no to him. “When spring comes, you are to come back,” he added, the mysterious sparkle deep in eyes brighten.   
  
Lupin nodded his head in agreement. If he had his way, he wouldn’t be doing this, but he was the only one who could blend within the others. Dumbledore held out a piece of parchment with a location on it and Lupin took it. The old wizard merely nodded before standing weakly to his feet. Lupin stood up quickly and hurried over to Dumbledore. He held his hand up at the younger man then proceed to claim back up the stairs to his astronomy tower. Lupin shook his head then turned, and picked up the bag of powder he had set on the desk.   
  
As the green flames surrounded him and transported him back to his home, he was quickly beginning to regret his agreement to do the mission. There was many other werewolves out there who hadn’t yet pledge their alliance to Greyback. Lupin stepped out the fireplace then sighed heavily as he watched it transform back into a small, black teapot. Looking down at his hand, he opened the parchment Dumbledore had given him. The address he knew well. It had been the place where he gotten bite by Greyback when his father had taken him on a camping trip when he was a young boy. A series of caves lined by a thick of trees was near the back of the forest.   
  
Lupin looked around his house. Even though he has brought this place, it had never felt like a home. The house was barely furnish expects for his books and the necessaries of living. Part of him was glad to be leaving, but part of him knew something was up. Dumbledore knew something he didn’t, and until Lupin went to the community it would bother him until then. Realizing he had made up his mind, he pulled his wand from his blazer jacket and summoned his trunk he hadn’t used since he was the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts.   
  
He knew the clothes he had hadn’t do it, and he pulled clothes he hadn’t worn since his late days at Hogwarts. Mostly jumpers, undershirts and trousers in dark colours. Lupin quickly put them in his trunk before summoning a few books he had yet to read, and books that his father had given him as a child. When everything he wanted or needed was packed into the trunk, he gave one last look around his house. Nodding and with a swish of his wand, his trunk and him disappeared from the middle of the cottage with a crack and bright, white light of lighting.   
  
With a bright flash of light, Lupin appeared in a dense part of the forest. He could see the mouth of the caves just off in the distance. Two haggard looking wizards stood guard outside the cave - their wands ready and waiting at their sides. Lupin didn’t not recognise their dark features, and he hoped they wouldn’t him. One of them held out there hand towards Lupin to stop him.   
  
“What is your purpose here?” one of the dark wizard asked. His coal black hair rested in straight, stringy strands against his shoulders.   
  
“I wish to join the community,” Lupin replied without hesitation. “I want to join in the fight against Harry Potter,” he added, the words foreign on his lips. Forgive me, Harry, he whispered to himself as the dark wizard nodded his head and allowed Lupin passage.   
  
Lupin turned on his heel while he looked the main part of the cave over. A fire pit was centred in the middle of the room. Several witches, wizards and some muggles were seated around the fire, the hazel eyes dancing with the glowing embers. A group of families were near the back of the main cave, while some were entering off tunnels just off the entrance. A female of the same ethnic of the wizard that greeted him outside came towards him.   
  
“Newborn,” she replied simply, looking him up and down. “Strange clothing,” she added, fingering the fabric of his blazer with her long fingers. “Still, you’re lean - you’ll do,” she finished, taking his hand and pulling towards one of the tunnels.   
  
Her hazel eyes danced mysteriously at him once in awhile when she turned to look back at him. Even without his heightened senses he could smell the blood of a human in her breathe. She reeked of blood, sex, and dirt. Where her hand was against his wrist, felt like fire burning through his skin. She pulled him down a long corridor towards a row of cots. Male and females were mixed in, neither parties caring if the others were in the same room. She led him to a cot near the end of the room before turning around looking at him.   
  
“Too bad we have more important things to do,” she said, running her hands across the clean but scared flesh of his cheek. “Mating season is almost over, but maybe I can make a exception for you,” she added, her voice low.   
  
“Maybe,” Lupin replied, his voice calm and collected, but his insides were burning. There was no way in hell.   
  
“Name’s Imani,” she added seductively then removed her hand from his cheek.   
  
Lupin watched as the woman walked away, talking to passing males while she did. He sniffed the air in disgust before heaving his trunk onto the makeshift cot.   
  
“I hope this works,” he whispered to himself then fake smiled at those around him.


End file.
